The present invention relates to an accessory in combination with a garden tiller.
Objects of the invention are to provide an accessory for a tiller, which accessory is of simple structure, sturdy, strong and reliable in structure to permit use of a tiller regardless of the condition of vegetation in the area being tilled, and is maintainable and adjustable with facility, convenience and ease for desired positioning in different directions.